A Floating Salt Farm is a system which uses extracted seawater to reliably and regularly produce substantial amounts of crystallized salt and bittern through the evaporation process, in which the produced crystallized salt and bittern are produced to have specific properties, such as specific mineral compositions.
BRIEF SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
A Floating Salt Farm is a system, in which its purpose is to produce crystallized salt and bittern through the evaporation process. The Floating Salt Farm components can be separately installed at different offshore and/or onshore locations. In an embodiment of the Floating Salt Farm, Floating Salt Farm components are separately installed at an offshore location and at an onshore location. In an embodiment of the Floating Salt Farm, Floating Salt Farm components are separately installed at different offshore locations.
The Floating Salt Farm can be operated continuously at any time and at any location, in the condition that energy sources, such as electricity, gas, and fuel, are reliably and regularly supplied. These energy sources can be used in combination to supply the operating Floating Salt Farm with energy continuously.
The extracted seawater, which is used to produce the crystallized salt and bittern with the Floating Salt Farm, can be seawater affected by volcanic activities or by spring water from thermal springs, in which the affected seawater contains substantial amounts of specific chemical elements, such as Magnesium, Aluminum, Calcium, Potassium, Bromine, Silicon, Titanium, Copper, Zinc, Selenium, Lithium, Cerium, Neodymium, Dysprosium, Lanthanum, Europium, Yttrium, and Uranium. By using this affected seawater, the produced crystallized salt and bittern can contain these chemical elements after the evaporation process in substantial amounts. These chemical elements can then be extracted from the produced crystallized salt and bittern.
Crystallized salt and bittern can also be produced with the Floating Salt Farm by using seawater extracted from specific water depths and from specific offshore locations, in which the extracted seawater contains amounts of specific chemical elements. The amounts of specific chemical elements of the produced crystallized salt and bittern can be increased by placing contents, such as volcanic rocks, which can be formed from magma and are found in volcanic areas, inside the evaporator tank of the Floating Salt Farm with the seawater during the evaporation process.